Devil May Cry: A Day for Revenge
by blakeapotamus
Summary: Dante meets a strange woman who tells him the ruler of Hell is planning to invade earth. Dante, interested, takes the job. He will make Mundus pay for his mother's death... A novelisation of the first Devil May Cry. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_I wanted to do this for a while. I just noticed no-one already did it, so I figured, hey, give it a shot! So, here is the novelised version (which I hope isn't crappy) of Devil May Cry!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter one: Prologue

Two Millenniums ago, there was a war, between the human world, and the other, the Underworld. But somebody from the underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony… until his death. He became a legend. The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 24th, 2001

It was about 11:30 on a Friday night, the backstreet slums alive with the usual sounds. A siren wailing, the occasional footsteps, a stray cat meowing eerily. The full moon illuminated the black, cloudy sky.

A single figure dropped out of the sky, blackened by the moonlight behind it. It landed on the ground gracefully, almost as if it were a cat. "It" being a tall, hauntingly beautiful woman with waist-length blonde hair.

She wore shades, a black leather bustier, leather tights and black boots. She turned around and noticed a small office building with the red neon sign up above the front doors, reading "Devil May Cry". A bike was parked opposite the woman. A small smirk came across her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang, and a black boot crashed into the desk, sending it flying off the hook and into the hand of a very bored man. "Devil May Cry?" He said in a sing-song tone, and listened to the caller. "Sorry, we closed at nine."

He threw the phone back on the receiver, staring at the ceiling in utter boredom. Dante was having a really shitty week. Lady was off on some job in Spain, and she hadn't even bothered to tell him when she'd return. He hadn't bothered to clean out the office, hence the rotting demon heads pinned up against his office walls. At least he managed to go out and get a tan that summer. Still, he was bored. End of story. "Again, no password… can't seem to get anymore business…" He said, annoyed.

For some reason, the room smelled really bad, as if someone threw up a lot in it. All that was lying on his desk were the old boxes of pizza and empty beer bottles, as well as his twin pistols, Ebony & Ivory, the phone, and the picture of his long-deceased mother, Eva.

He was getting sick of being out of work. Maybe the demons just up and quit. Maybe he just was that damn good. Maybe - -

The front doors burst off their hinges (again), as a rather hot chick, in Dante's opinion, came riding in on a red bike. He sat, astonished at what was bestowed upon him (and for the fact that it was the second time his doors came off their hinges in the past month), and said while chuckling, "Whoa... slow down, Babe!"

The woman dismounted the bike and faced the hunter. Dante sat up and looked at her with a steadily increasing grin. "Well well, what do we have here? Nature calls? It's in the back.", he said as if he rehearsed the line daily.

The woman finally spoke. "So… you must be the handyman who'll take any dirty job… am I correct?" She laid a hand on her hip in an almost-smartass manner.

"Almost.. I only take _special _jobs… if, you know what I mean." The hunter replied, taking his now-favoured sword, Force Edge off its rack off the wall (The rack, being placed upon the rack of a pin-up girl poster.), and swung it around casually.

The woman seemed uninterested. "You're the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil 20 years ago.. the son of the Dark Knight Sparda… Mr. Dante?" She said slyly. Dante's grin was wiped off his face.

"Well the way I figure it, in this business a lot of your kind comes around." He began swinging his sword around again. "And.. if I kill each one that comes, eventually I'll hit the jackpot sooner or later…" With that, he pointed Force Edge at the woman, a bitter look in his eerily pale blue eyes.

Trish just looked at him. "In that case, you should be used to this sorta thing.", she said, and suddenly grabbed the blade of force edge, her hand crackling with electricity. The electric current ran up the blade and into Dante, who seem to feel a lot of pain out of it.

He yelled out on pain, and the woman took the sword, reared back and fly kicked him, then kneed him in the face, sending him soaring into the desk, smashing in upon impact. The woman switched hand with the sword and threw it straight at Dante, embedding it in his chest, blood spurting everywhere.

Dante continued groaning in pain as the woman continued her lightning assault on him. She laughed evilly as she shocked him. "Hahahaha! Are you really the son of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda?? Didn't your daddy ever teach you how to use a sword?!?" She yelled over the loud crackling. She ran over to the bike, picked it up and threw it towards the downed hunter.

"A sword... haha!" Dante chuckled, picking up Ebony & Ivory from the ground, giving them a twirl and aiming them at the bike. "Time to go to work guys!"

Time suddenly seemed to slow for Dante as he called upon his Quicksilver power, obtained almost nine years ago from the demonic timesteed, Geryon. The bike stopped in midair as the hunter blasted away at it with full speed. The effect wore out and soon enough, the bike ended up going _the other way_.

The woman screamed "NO!" and dove out of the way of the bike, as it hit the ground, exploding. She turned quickly to see the half-devil hunter approaching her slowly, sword protruding from his chest with a cold look on his face.

"Even as a child I had powers… there's demonic blood in me." He said to her. "What… strength…" The woman gasped, slowly backing up. He pulled Force Edge free from his chest, and nailed it into the floor. "You're one of the only ones to know about my vengeance. Look like I'm getting closer." The hunter pointed out, pointing Ivory at her.

She slowly got up. "It seems that way… but I'm not your enemy. My name is Trish." The woman turned and walked to look out at the moonlight, seemingly unfazed that her fate was to be determined by Dante's gun at any second. "I came here to seek your help. To put an end to the Underworld." With that, she removed her shades, then turned to look at Dante.

What Dante saw caused him to gasp, horrifying him but somewhat intriguing him at the same time. One word went into his head as he took notice of her ethereal blue eyes.

_Mother…_

_End of chapter 1… hope you liked it! Please review!_


	2. The Curse of the Bloody Puppets

Chapter 2: The Curse of the Bloody Puppets

* * *

September 25th, 2001

A boat sped towards Trish's destination, as she explained the mission to Dante. "20 years ago, Mundus, the emperor of the Underwold was re-awakened and is now recovering his previous power." "Mundus…" Dante said, more to himself than Trish.

"Yes, his powers were sealed by Sparda, and he's attempting to gain control of the human world, once again! His minions are preparing to open a portal to Hell on Mallet Island. And we're going in to stop them." Trish replied to Dante.

Dante looked at the strange woman warily. "I hope you're gonna be true to your word, woman, because I spared your life once, and I'm not known for that kind of thing." To this, Trish looked out towards the ever-nearing island, her face devoid of all emotion.

* * *

The island of Mallet was almost completely covered by a massive castle, its gothic design striking fear into the hearts of all that had come across it. An old statue stared outwards, its unnerving ubiquitous gaze seeming to follow those who encountered the castle. It would then always watch every next man walk to his doom.

A gate stood at the bottom of a cliff side, the spray of the ocean almost hitting the floor on which it stood. A loud crash sounded as the blade of Force Edge came smashing through both lock and door. The gate slowly opened as Dante and Trish came walking through.

Trish motioned up towards the top of the Cliffside, and then looked at Dante. "The castle is above this cliff." Dante looked out towards the path. "You can climb up the cliff or something, just don't get in my fa- - " Trish leapt straight up the cliffside, leaving Dante alone. "Or jump. Whatever." Dante then took to the pathway.

The hunter ran up the pathway, which wound in a semi-circle around the cliff side. He noticed off to his right, a strange looking statue standing with a piercing gaze, thorn-like spikes jutting from its head. He smirked and went on into a hole in the side of the castle wall.

As soon as Dante stepped into the castle's main hall, the hole behind him closed up. "Hmmm… that's interesting.", he said to himself. He walked around the main hall to get his bearings of the area, taking note of a few things. Two doors in the room, one directly ahead of him, coloured red, just past a statue of a halberd-wielding man atop a great horse. To his left, past a winding staircase, a blue tinged door, with what appeared to be a lock in it.

Directly above the hunter, a massive circular stained-glass window adorned the ceiling, rays of the late afternoon sun pouring through. Then, directly behind Dante, was something that _really_ caught his eye. A massive statue, at least 20 feet tall, stood proudly at the back of the main hall.

It was a three-eyed man, two large wings sprouting from his back, and an unearthly blue flaming torch held in his hand. How that could be humanly possible, Dante didn't know. He could already tell there were demons swarming the castle, the area just reeked of them. "This should be fun".. Dante said, as he went through the red door.

The next room was obviously a way out of the castle, a large heavy portcullis barring the way to the next door. A door to his left, however, was unlocked. He took it, and went into an old musty room leading to a staircase. There were old worn-out suits of armour and old broken weapons scattered everywhere. Dante took the staircase up until he got to the second floor. The rest of the way up the stairs was blocked by rubble.

Dante saw an old steel set of drawers, and a hole in the ceiling. A tall, strange looking puppet lay next to the drawers, sprawled out over the floor. The hunter wondered why there would be puppets lying around, but for the time being, ignored it. He jumped up through the hole, walked through the upstairs room and came across yet, another puppet.

This puppet smelled like blood, which proved even stranger than the previous one. Dante knew something was wrong. It also held an old, rusted key. _"This might be how to get through the door…"_, Dante thought to himself. He quickly snatched the key and turned around –

And a dirty old knife flew straight past his head, embedding itself into a bookshelf beside him. He turned around, a growing smirk on his face. The puppet seemed to have come to life, two large knives held in its hands. It seemed as if it were being held by ghostly strings, as it slowly moved toward Dante. He felt the presence of a second puppet behind him, and leapt up above it as a crescent-shaped blade slashed at what would've been his neck.

Ebony & Ivory were removed from their holsters the moment Dante was above the possessed Marionettes, and a hailstorm of bullets turned them into splinters as the hunter opened fire. He landed right side up on the ground, and dropped through the hole behind him.

Four more puppets, including the first one he saw, were waiting for him below, and soon met the cold blade of Force Edge. After Dante finished off the last puppet, he took the stairs back down and re-entered the main hall. He walked across and used the rusty key on the blue door. The door became unlocked, and the hunter entered. This next room surprised him. A large orange biplane stood among a throng of hanging puppets, seemingly worn by ages of neglect.

"Well, that's my way out." Dante said, chuckling. As soon as he stepped forwards, all 17 hanging puppets dropped to the floor and began advancing on the half-devil. "Alright… c'mon!", laughed Dante, motioning with his hands. One of the puppets spun two knives in its hands, throwing them directly at the hunter, who quickly dashed out of the way. He sped straight up to the puppet, and gave it a mighty stinger stab to the chest, smashing it to pieces. Other puppets began spinning around with their blades, causing Dante to dash around to the other side of the room, firing through the group with his trusty pistols.

One came lunging straight at him, and he grabbed it by the face, and with a heave, threw it like an oversized football at the rest of the unfortunate puppets. Soon, all that was left of the puppets were splinters and shredded cloth, as well as bullet casings decorating the room. The biplane, miraculously, was left untouched.

Dante blew on the barrels of his guns and slid them back into their holsters, making for the door on the side of the room. He entered.

* * *

_End of chapter 2. I'm planning on getting rid of High Payment, and leaving Welcome to Fortuna to solely work on this. Review and tell me if I'm going well!_


	3. Judge of Death

_A.N. I do not own DMC, yada yada yada._

* * *

Chapter 3: Judge of Death

In one of the burning lava pits of the Fire Hell, one of the most horrifying areas of the Underworld, where the souls of the dead were eternally burned alive for their evil deeds. The left hand of Emperor Mundus, the great Phantom, was nested, devouring the bodies of Kyklops minions. He tore apart a wall of the cave with his powerful stinger, and crawled out, suddenly being confronted by the three red eyes of his master.

"**Phantom… it is your duty to destroy my enemies, and so I fit you with a task. You must go to the human world and destroy an intruder at the castle's hellgate who is becoming a growing nuisance and a hindrance to my plans. He is powerful so show **_**no mercy**_." The dark emperor said in his booming voice.

"Yes my master… he will be disposed of, and I will bring you his head. I hope it is not too unsatisfactory that I will _eat_ the rest of him…" The massive spider said.

"**I hope you know what awaits you should you **_**fail**_**. GO!!**" Boomed Mundus. The Phantom crawled deep underground… he was going to enjoy devouring the intestines of this nuisance…

* * *

Dante stepped into a long hallway. Columns stood on all edges of the long walkway, Various paintings adorning the walls. A door stood right before Dante. He entered it, only to encounter a group of decimated puppets. "Trish must've been in here before me… looks like I got my work cut out for me!", the hunter said, before turning and exiting.

As he made his way up the hall, he noticed more puppets hanging from the ceiling. They didn't move, so he continued on. Once he reached the end of the corridor, he took notice of something very… peculiar. An impression was made in the wall in front of him, of a woman in agony with a massive sword, decorated with a metal dragon wing cross guard, impaling her through the chest. All of a sudden, Dante could hear a strange voice in his head.

"I am Alastor. Those who wake me must prove themselves worthy with a test of pure will, and a blood sacrifice."

Dante looked up at the sword, a frown growing on his face. "This better not be another Agni & Rudra thing…"

The impression changed to a skeletal form in a robe, its hands open, the sword in its grasp.

Suddenly, the sword came zipping out of the impression, impaling Dante through the chest and splattering blood everywhere. Dante tried moving, but the sword suddenly crackled with electricity, shocking Dante's body enough to knock him unconscious.

Dante suddenly opened his eyes wide. A slight twitch came from his hand as his body started pulsating, and he rose up, blood spurting violently from his chest. He made his way all the way up the demonic blade, until he reached the razor sharp wings adorning the hilt. With one last heave, the hunter's body pushed upwards, the sword slicing through his body, dark red blood spraying everywhere, and he finally made it back to his feet.

Breathing heavily, he staggered forward, and slowly reached his hand out. With a whip, he spun in a quick 180, grabbing the blade. Lightning coursed all over his body as he lifted the surprisingly light sword up towards the chandelier. Then, with a boom of lightning, Dante, in his devil triggered state, blasted the chandelier to pieces.

His Alastor devil trigger form looked very sharp. Horns sprouted backwards from his head, and his usual metallic look was kept, though, instead of his body colour being its usual red, it was a black colour with an electric blue aura. His coattail and wings were still intact, and he felt almost weightless.

As the glass fell from around Dante, he swung the sword, lightning fast movements making him feel like everything else moved in slow motion. Then, with a flash, he reverted back to his human form, threw the sword up into the air, kicked it and caught it, sheathing it across his back. Everything went back into normal speed as the glass bounced off of the ground.

A door to Dante's immediate right opened as the hunter stepped into a library. As he looked in the room, he moved back in fake shock. "Now that's freaky…. Books… everywhere.." He chuckled to himself. He had a look around the library, once again taking note of things. It seemed that a wall of the library had broken off, and a large tree had grown into some of the shelves through the hole.

Dante went searching around for things that might help him. He took note of a painting upon the wall, a dim background with a grim reaper-like figure painted on it. To his right, he noticed a table. An old key and… "Yoink!", Dante said, as he snatched a nasty looking shotgun from the table. There were cases of ammunition left over, go he grabbed them as well as the key, to which he remembered seeing a locked door on his way through the hall.

The hunter searched through a few of the books to see if there might be anything that would help him in his mission. He noticed a few strange books. One was a word left by a notable prophet who visited the castle. It read:

"_Pluto will come on the promised date and separate Heaven and Earth. One with black wings of treachery will come and stand in Pluto's way."_

Another book Dante took particular notice of had a page torn out. The page lied on the table where he found the key and the shotgun. It told of a strange occurrence that happened in the castle. This page read:

"_It happened on a hot, humid night. The column twisted and the statue of a god disappeared. We quickly sealed the cathedral in hopes that someone righteous with a strong heart would come and save us." _

Dante stopped and thought to himself. _"I could've sworn I heard that story before… jeez… why am I reading this?" _The hunter put the note down, turned, and made his way out the door he came through. He noticed at least twenty puppets stumbling about when he came into the corridor. "Okay… so it's not such a crap job after all! I'd still like something with a bit more bite…" Dante said out loud. He removed the shotgun from his coat and opened fire. The hot bullets tore the puppets apart like paper!

He continued blasting them down with his newly acquired boomstick, until a thought came to mind. "Alastor!" Dante said. He unsheathed the great sword from his back, and used its lightning capabilities to fry the puppets as he slashed them up. Only five remained at this point, and he whipped Alastor back like a tail, and slammed it forward into the ground like a drive attack. What surprised him, however, was that instead of a shockwave biting into the enemies, a massive stream of lightning sailed straight at the unfortunate puppets, both slicing them frying them like bacon.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!!" Dante yelled out. With that, he made his way to the locked door, and inserted the key, turning it. For some reason, the door didn't budge. Dante sighed, and turned around. As he walked off, he quickly turned again, sped back up to the door, and slammed his leather-booted foot into it, tearing the door clean off its hinges.

The ruined door sailed across the open courtyard, smashing into a column on the opposite side. This caused a platform to buckle and fall down, creating an opening for Dante to enter the door above. As he walked through the second-story door, he noticed some things in this new corridor.

One was the smashed masks and discarded pairs of enormous scissors lying around the room, most likely Trish's handiwork, and a heavy statue blocking what seemed to be an opening to a downstairs room. Using his inhuman strength, the devil hunter pushed the large statue back easily. He opened up the floor compartment and dropped down.

A splash came from the flooded floor as Dante landed on the ground, soaking the bottom of his boots. "Well, at least I can get rid of these bloodstains", he said, Reaching down to get some water. He recoiled, however, when he got a smell of the water. It had gone stagnant long ago.

He looked to his right, taking notice of a staff, shining with a bright light. He yanked it off of the structure it was bound to, and a revolving door turned behind him, opening up a passage. He turned around and entered the door, re-entering the library. He headed towards the door of the library, when a loud, high-pitched evil cackle resounded out of nowhere.

Dante slowly turned his head to acknowledge it. The grim reaper in the old painting on the wall disappeared, and in its place, a ghostly looking entity, wearing a greenish mask and wielding a massive rusty pair of shear-like scissors, akin to those in the upstairs corridor, in its hands. Two more appeared in the room, coming right out of the walls.

Dante had seen these things before… Lady had fought them a while ago. Sins. Low grade demons, about an E grade in Lady's books, but they shouldn't be left around for too long. They always wore a mask, as that was its only physical body. The black robes it wore were only an illusion, and could not be affected at all. Always aim for the mask, Dante thought.

One Sin Scissor came swiping down at Dante. At the same time, the hunter knocked the scissors out of the demon's hand, sending it reeling back. The shotgun was removed from its holster at that second and erupted in fire, blowing the mask apart. The Sin screamed as its body was torn apart.

Dante advanced on the other two Sins, using the same strategy. After they fell, Dante holstered his shotgun. "Wow… that was really hard. I don't know if I'll be able to go on!" He said sarcastically. "Damn small fry…" He said as he left the room.

As he stepped out into the corridor, something interesting caught his attention. A large number of small black & red spiders were running under the new impression on the wall. It seemed the tiny bugs were on fire. Dante quickly grabbed a spider and examined it. It looked like veins of molten lava ran through its arachnid body. It exploded in his hand, causing his to pull his hand back. It was unscathed.

He looked towards the statue. Its hands were open. That gave Dante an idea. He pulling the shining staff out from under his coat, and jammed it between the skeleton's hands. The impression broke in half and slid into the wall, revealing a new door. Dante opened it and stepped inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trish was standing atop the tower of the castle, holstering her guns. She had no idea why the demons were after her as well. Mundus was truly a bastard to deal with. She leapt off the tower, disappearing below.

* * *

_End of chapter 3! Chapter 4 is coming up soon! Read & Review!_


	4. Destroyer of Ardor

_Author's jabber: No ownage. _

* * *

Chapter 4: Destroyer of Ardor

Dante stepped into a large cathedral hall. The first thing he noticed was the pillars. Four enormous pillars twisted, turned and pulsated like arteries. He frowned at the sight. "Not the greatest look… too retro for my tastes. This must've been what the castellan mentioned in the note about the cathedral." The next thing the hunter noticed was a small square tablet, made of some kind of silver, embedded in what appeared to be the corpse of a lion. An inscription was written:

"_The lion heart will show your true courage, and will enable you to bear the pride."_

The lion heart? Dante wondered what this meant. He noticed a door he hadn't taken yet, on the other end of the cathedral. He walked through the array of demonic pillars and exited to a large bridge outside.

It was a strange bridge.. it didn't seem to be supported by anything. It just… hung straight out. The hunter crossed the long bridge and at the end of it, he reached a small unsupported courtyard of sorts. Directly in front of him, he noticed a strange blue pad on the floor with a pedestal. In it pedestal it said:

"_Go back the path and ____thou shall__ return from the abyss with the lion heart. In bearing, one proceeds in taking to the source and____thou shalt receive the Pride of Lion"_

Dante figured out what to do. He headed back across the bridge. Halfway across, however, a bolt of lightning struck him and froze him to the spot. "Shit… I can't move! What the hell is this?" Dante grumbled. A great rumbling came from the ground, and the bride collapsed beneath him, sending him falling to the depths of the ocean!

**SPLASH!!**

Dante fell down into what appeared to be a hallway. For some reason, there was no water. However, just off by the walls, he could see water pressing against it, as if it were some kind of a glass cage. The hunter touched it with his hand, and the gloved hand sunk through the wall, into the water. "What the hell is this?" Dante asked to himself. This castle was already proving to be weird. First moving pillars, then a floating bridge, and now forcefields? Wonderful. He pressed on further through the hallway, reaching another blue pad in the middle of a circular atrium. As soon as he stepped on it, though, six massive skulls fell down into the room, mouths wide open, ready to attack.

"Great... now Mundus is throwing skulls at me? What is this, some 70's cartoon? Gimme a break." Dante laughed. One skull tried to bite at him, but he backflipped away from it, pulling out E&I and opening fire. The bullets soon managed to smash the skull wide open.

The hunter replaced E&I with the shotgun as he blew another skull to pieces with a point blank shot. He felt a sudden presence behind him, causing him to leap straight up on a reflex, as he felt a burning hot feeling from underneath him. One of the skulls was exhaling a white steam, which seemed to burn the ground below him like acid! Dante unsheathed Alastor and sliced the skull cleanly in half. One final skull came rushing for Dante, a different skull. This one was enormous, and had only one eye, surrounded by a myriad of blue veins. Dante smirked and sheathed alastor as the skull swallowed him whole.

It gave a deep throaty chuckle as it had succeeded in devouring its prey. Then, all of a sudden, it began crackling with electricity, then exploded as the demonic form of Dante blasted out of it with the lightning power of Alastor!

In his freakish warped demonic voice, he laughed loudly, then lightning shot downwards as the hunter reverted back to his human form, completely unscathed. A an embossed blue circle in the ground, similar to the one back on the bridge, opened up in front of Dante. A small pedestal came rising out said circle, with what appeared to be a beating heart placed in the centre. Dante walked up to it and pulled out the heart.

"This must be the lion heart…." The hunter said as he pocketed the beating organ. A rumbling noise sounded as the pedestal fell down into the circle. Dante stepped onto the circle, and without hesitation, was shot straight up and out of the water!

The water splashed up as the devil hunter was blasted out, landing on his feet on the other side of the bridge, facing the cathedral door. "Huh.. some 'freaky abyss' that dump was…" Dante said.

He then turned around to look behind him. He noticed the other end of the bridge, along with various broken pieces, were still floating in the air, due to some obvious magic bestowed upon the castle. "Well… I guess Mundus wants to keep his place in tip-top shape for his big arrival… too bad he ain't going nowhere long as I'm 'round." Dante said as he walked up to the cathedral doors, pushing them open as if he were stepping into a western bar.

He could feel the lion heart beating harder than it was before, with every step he took towards its destination. He approached the corpse, pulled the heart out of his pocket, and crammed it into the hole. It fit perfectly, and the hold on the silver tablet released itself. Dante took the tablet. _"I'm guessing this is the pride…. Come to think of it.. back in the courtyard, there was that weird force field with the lion statue behind it. Guess that's my goal."_

Boom.

Boom.

Dante's thoughts were interrupted when Alastor began crackling with light electricity, and loud footsteps echoed throughout the cathedral. Dante quickly turned around and looked up to see the skylight smash to pieces as a gigantic tarantula-like spider with seemingly rock-like skin cam crashing down through, landing on the floor before him with a WHAM! Dante hid his genuine surprise when this demon approached, the obvious lack of aptly named 'small fry' was apparent. The spider had eight blue eyes, two enormous claws on its front feet, and its blood seemed to formed by none other than molten lava.

The heat made even Dante feel hot under his leather clothing as the great beast came towards him. It stopped, then spoke. **"Baah… another small one! I sensed something a little bigger… what a disappointing catch!" **Dante chuckled as he stared down the demon. "What a big surprise… I'm hoping for your sake you got something inside that big body of yours… wouldn't wanna be gutless and run away, would ya?" The demon took great offence to this. **"Grrr… you puny, pathetic thing! I'll step on you like an ANT!! HAHAHA!!!" **It bellowed out laughing, as Dante interjected. "You can talk, can't ya!" The demon roared and suddenly swiped at him.

Dante back flipped over it, causing it to slowly turn around. It seemed slow, when suddenly, it leapt back, and a white-hot fire began burning in its mouth. Dante stared at it with a blank expression on his face, as it launched a fireball straight at him. Alastor was off his back in a split second, and smacked the burning ball back at the demon like a baseball, exploding upon contact with its head! Dante laughed at it, saying "Strike one!!" the demon leapt up over him, intending to crush him under its weight. Dante rolled out of the way in the last second, missing the spider by only a few inches. He took out the shotgun, and began charging it with red electricity from his own demonic power.

The spider came rushing up to the hunter, trying to jab at him with its claws. Dante ducked the first one, then leapt over the second. The spider's mouth was now wide open. The hunter's keen eye aimed the shotgun at the monsters mouth in no time, and with a loud BANG, two shells packed with demonic power were unloaded into the beast's face.

In the blink of an eye, Dante holstered his shotgun, and unsheathed Alastor and began a quick slashing combo, ending with his infamous million stab combo, the lightning fast speed of the sword turning Dante's arm and Alastor's blade into a blur as it seemed thousands of blades were stabbing the monster by the second! One final stab knocked back the hulking beast, as Dante shouted "Eat THAT!!".

The lava making up the demon's blood turned to rock, and it seemingly stopped, frozen upon its four hind legs. Dante sheathed his sword and dusted himself off. "Jeez.. is this how it always goes? They look big, but can't fight worth a shit. Some great crock Mundus is peddling…" He said as he headed back towards the door leading to the corridor.

* * *

_End of chapter 4! Please read and review!_


End file.
